The Year everything changed!
by LaurathegLeek
Summary: This story is about all the original Harry Potter characters but with a couple of extras, mainly Harry's twin sister and Hermione's cousin. Set in the fifth year where thier relationships take on a whole new level... Hope you enjoy it! :
1. Chapter 1

Laura's fanfic

My name is Georgia Granger, you may have come across my surname before- that's because my cousin is Hermione Granger. I am starting my fifth year of Hogwarts School of which craft and wizardry and I am in slytherin (no typo I promise). I have a best friend, Isabelle Potter, twin sister of the famous Harry potter.

So lets get started shall we? Well Izzy and me have been friends ever since we met. As soon as we saw each other we were best friends it was excuse the pun like magic. Anyway as I ma sure you are aware Izzy and Harry's parents died in the most horrific way known to wizard kind- the Avada Kedavra curse cast by the evil lord Voldemort. Poor Izzy her life suddenly changed, it was as if Harry wasn't her brother anymore. So off he went to live with their muggle Aunt and uncle now you may be wondering why Izzy didn't go with him, well the answer is very simple, her parents wanted some time alone with Harry, when the ill fated attack happened. Her parents had expressed their wish that if anything should happen to them my parents were to look after Izzy. Harry was to be carted off into the muggle world. They never really got on as children so James and Lilly for the children's own good they should be kept apart so my best mate became my adopted sister.

After a few years letters started appearing through the open windows of our home telling us of bank accounts we didn't know existed, but the most important letter had green slanted writing scrawled across it and after that our lives changed for good.

Our first 4 years at Hogwarts flew by the adventures were wild and Harry"s fame grew but we were only children. My friends eventually accepted that houses didn't define us (in most cases)

I have to admit that we did go to Dumbledore to try and change my house but he said everything happens for a reason.

For the first couple of years we were all friends (or enemies) but as we grew older love changed everything.

So to tell this story right we have to start from the beginning of our 5th year and an invitation to go to diagon ally from Hermione.

Dear Georgia,

Id love it if you would meet us this Wednesday at 9.00 at the diagon Alley entrance to get out books and have a good old catch up.

I could tell that Izzy was a bit cross that Harry hadn't written to apologise about their numerous fights over the summer.

"Cheer up please Iz. I'm going to reply and then we can go play wizards chess in my room yeah"

With that she looked up and sniffed

"Yeh of course. I don even know why I'm worrying about him anyway, he's a waste of space"

"That's the spirit," I shouted as I ran upstairs, "you better rum GG because I'm so going to win"

"Yeh sure I'm glad the prospect of winning has cheered you up Iz"

"You know it always does, get ready to loose"


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday very quickly came around and so did the nerves. Today I was taking the first steps into my fifth year at Hogwarts.

Izzy wake up lazy it's Wednesday also known as diagon alley day! Come on!

Without even waiting for a reply I ran downstairs to find my mum already in the kitchen preparing our favourite breakfast-pancakes with chocolate sauce. We had had it for breakfast for years; I'm surprised our teeth haven't rotted.

"Good morning Georgia" she smiled "are you ready to go and meet Hermione and her friends? I must say it is lovely of her to do this for you two, on that note where is Isabelle, the smell of pancakes should have got her up hours ago"

"Er mum I think Izzy's a bit upset that Harry hasn't apologised. I was hopeful shed gotten over it obviously no…" Iz wow you look lovely were only going to Diagon Alley why the skirt, you're a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl. I didn't want to make her anymore upset and annoyed at me or anyone else. I sensed it was going to be a long day. I was so wrapped up in my head that I didn't notice Izzy was talking.

"My brother is coming is he not show them all that I don't care what he thinks of me as long as I look good. Hey GG are you listening to me, oh whatever. The pancakes smell delicious Victoria thank you!"

She smiled at my mum ignoring me.

"Your welcome Izzy" she replied glaring at me all the while as if she thought I wouldn't apologise to my best friend. "Look Iz I'm really proud of you tackling this Harry dilemma I have it on personal recommendation that Ron and Herm are happy to see us, at least we'll have two allies this year, who needs Harry anyway."

"GG you don't understand I agree your cousin and Ron wanting to see us is a good thing but I want to get along with my brother for more than five minutes, try to understand."

"Course I do Iz" I smiled back at her and then grabbed some pancakes. "Yum mum thanks I beamed at her all arguments forgotten."

"Your welcome sweetheart"

Izzy flicked some chocolate sauce at me and I knew I was forgiven. After we'd finished our breakfast we hurried up stairs and grabbed all the things we would need for our day trip to London, we already had the money form our gringots vault so that was one less thing on our list we were so excited to be going to the magical world even if it was just to shop, once we'd found everything we needed we ran back downstairs where my mum handed us our book lists as I moved over to the fireplace. She said something that made the whole day a lot more exciting, for me anyhow.

"Georgia honey I've just received an owl from Hermione asking if you want to spend the night at her house after Diagon Alley your stuff would be there when you needed it. Now go enjoy yourself"

"Thanks mum you're the best, now come on Izzy lets go we've got a lot of shopping to do even if it's with your darling brother."

"Yeh GG I just wish there was a quicker way to get there floo powder makes me sneeze and the soot doesn't half get in your eyes, I wish we could apparate, and not leave a bit of me behind"

"Yeh it would be nice, but we've got that to loo forward to next year now take …"

"Yes I know a pinch I'm not a dummy"

"Ha who says so, you? Ha" I stepped forward and said Diagon Ally purposefully into the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I had recovered from the sooty dizzying journey (I never get used to it ever) I coughed the ash out of my system. I heard a soft clunking and crackling and quickly moved out of the way as Izzy came hurtling after me.

Hey there enjoy the trip?" I beamed at her.

"Yeh it was great fun… not" she replied rolling her eyes and sighing. "my lungs will never recover thanks" ( it was probably the nerves about seeing harry since the argument, either that or she was developing a very snide sense of humour.

"Anyway where did Hermione say shed meet us again?"

"Er the brick wall I think"

"RONALD HURRY UP WOULD YOU! I promised GG we'd be there ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry Mione I dropped my book list I'll be with you in a minute, go on with out me"

"Ahh fine!"

I recognised that voice instantly and without even knowing what I was doing my feet pounded the pavement and my arms flew out in front of me and then we were embracing, it felt like we hadn't seen each other in forever.

" Hermy" I squealed.

"GG oh my goodness you made it" she replied, she turned round to find Izzy a couple of steps behind.

"Izzy you too, oh I really missed you both."

"Hey Hermy is my brother too embarrassed by me to turn up, typical!" Izzy snorted.

"Hey Izzy calm down I'm sure he's on his way with Ron"

"Yeh of course he's on his way" I agreed with Hermy"

"Aw you have a great friend in my cousin, she's always there when you need her, don't worry Harry will calm down and apologize eventually.

Hermy smiled the trademark Granger smile that we shared.

Seconds later we all heard runner and heavy panting and before I even had a chance to turn round Hermione was in bossy boots mode.

"Ron, Harry, you didn't drop your list as well?, what am I going to do with you two huh"

"Hermione calm down please! I didn't drop my list I was helping Ron find his, that's all".

It was then that he realised it wasn't just the three of them and he turned round and took us in.

"Oh hello Isabelle, so you're here and how are you? I didn't see you to begin with"

"Oh Harry what a nice surprise, oh and its Izzy by the way and lastly yes I am fine thank you and yourself".

It was when she looked up at him that the resemblance really shone through. Her eyes where the jadest of greens, a mirror image of his own and they had the same face they looked just like their parents, it was incredible how much they despised each other when they were so alike. They were both perfectly amiable in their own rights but put them together and it was explosive.

It was then that Harry noticed me standing beside his sister.

"Oh GG you've changed he moved over and pulled me into a warm hug, the summer holidays have done you good, you look lovely."

I glanced at Izzy and her fists were balled up she looked like she might punch him, I felt my cheeks go pink at the blatant attention I was getting and how he was ignoring her. It was Hermione that interrupted the awkward silence, oh Ron you haven't said hello to Izzy and GG yet sorry we forgot you!"

"As usual then the scoffed, clearly offended"

Hermione looked at him and went rather pink, pinker than me. Wow she needed to fill me in on that situation.

"Well I guess I'd better say hello or face the wrath of Mione. Well hi guys, you know GG you and Hermione look so similar these days its like there are two Hermione. Not that a that is a bad thing" He added after Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey lets go into the ally already Hermione and Izzy said simultaneously sounding exasperated.

"Of course sorry" said Ron not wanting to be jabbed again, Harry just shrugged and stated a staring match with Iz.

"Stand back guys" Hermione said and she flourished her wand and tapped at a random assortment of bricks that folded back to reveal entrance to diagon ally.

"Right t we're all going to split up. We can meet back for ice cream in about 2 hours. Ron why don't you go with Izzy, I'll go with GG and since your being so silly I guess you should go off on your own.

"Yes mione" said Ron and yanked Izzy off in the direction of Madame mankins. Harry just stood there and stared at us. "Erm… have you totally lost the plot, why cant I go with you."

"You just cant so go away we have girly things to talk about so bug off. We'll meet you at Florean and Fortescues in about two hours yeh."

"Fine what ever see you soon." He stormed off in the same direction as Izzy and Ron .

"Hey mione I need a new wand my old one snapped"

"Yeh sure lets go get you a new wand GG" So off we went towards Ollivanders. The shop looked the same as it always had. Hermione pushed open the door and led me inside.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. It Hermione granger here, I've brought my cousin GG along to buy a new wand." Hermione bustled into the shop. "Are you here Mr Ollivander"

"Ah Miss Granger I'm here, oh and another Miss Granger, how lovely to see you both, so it's a wand you want, lets see what we can find for you shall we."

"Er yes Mr Ollivander"

"Ok hmm.. Ah yes here it is 9 and ¾ inches oak and vela hair, try it out." He handed it to me and as soon as it was in my hand I knew it had chosen me, even Mr Ollivander and Hermy knew that. Mr Ollivander smiled you're an easy customer aren't you that will be 12 galleons"

"thank you sire we smiled at him as we left the shop to continue our Hogwarts shopping trip.

* * *

(Ron and Izzy walking along diagon ally)

"They always do that, go off on their own, it sucks"

"I think they want to talk about me" said Ron going really red "and they need to have their little catch ups."

"Yeh they probably want to talk about me and Harry too, but we can get them back we can have our own little talk about them too. So what's the deal with you and the other Granger huh?"

"There isn't anything there's no deal to talk about Iz"

"Not yet anyway"

"Whatever Iz, so why is Harry so angry with you all of a sudden"

"Well I don't really know we had a bit of an argument last year but who knows what's wrong now" I was a bit surprised that Harry hadn't told him what was up, I guess ill never know.

"Hey Iz we have books to buy some on flourish and blotts wont come to us and we don't want to make Hermione mad, she may explode if were late."

We turned towards the entrance, but Ron stuck his arm out to stop me.

"Stop, no wait hurry up get inside quick"

I looked at Ron incredulously was he having a stroke.

"What is it, what's wrong" I asked

"Its Malfoy, we need to leave, just go in the shop"

"Calm down Ron he isn't the devil incarnate, he's just a guy," _although he does make Harry's blood boil that might be useful at some point. _I thought.

"Come on Iz" Ron said as he pulled me inside and away from Malfoy.

* * *

(Hermione and GG)

Two hours later Hermione and me collapsed our bags at our feet eating the best ice cream ever.

"So Hermione do you know what Harry and Izzy's argument was about"

"Ha no Harry wouldn't tell me"

"So what about you and Ron" I asked smiling at Mione. Mione blushed and crossed her arms.

"No comment, eat your ice cream" she said looking very guilty.

"Fine but I'll find out eventually" luckily for Mione I was interrupted by a squeak. It came from my new owl Trisfid or Trif for short.

Round the corner came Ron and Izzy unlike me she was carrying a cat basket. Shortly after them harry sloughed round the corner.

"Whew what a morning we've had" Ron blurted out as he sad down.

"Oh poor you, you want some ice cream to help with that Izzy, Ron? What about you harry. I asked once they had all sat down.

"Yeh sure why not" They replied

"Ok I'll go get it" said Ron.

"So… how did your shopping go Iz" Hermione enquired.

"We bumped into Malfoy but Ron ran into the shop before we could have a charming little chat."

"Of course you would want to talk to Malfoy" came Harry's jibe at Izzy.

"What, what is wrong with a bit of human decency."

"Oh whatever, I cant stay, I'm going I'll meet you back at Hermione's at 2"

"Yeh sure whatever you want sir" said Izzy not wanting to be defeated. I had half a mind to say something ,but thought better of it. But then Ron returned with the ice cream Sundays. He looked like he might spill them any minute.

"Hey where did Harry go" Ron asked round the glasses.

"Gone" I told him.

"What, where, why" He spluttered nearly dropping the ice cream.

"He and Izzy go into something and he left, don't worry he'll be at min for two. Hermy replied and took the ice cream off him and saved the day.

"Oh ok then" Ron said sitting himself down to eat his ice cream.

So we al sat there listening to Iz ns Ron eat rather loudly. Hermione got up and said. "Hey lets make tracks to mine, it'll be dark soon.

* * *

The journey to Hermy's wasn't nearly as bad as the one there, before we knew it we were standing in Hermy's living room.

"Mum, Dad were here" Hermione announced her self rather loudly before the rest of us could take a breath.

"Hello darling, show us what you've bought" my aunt replied from one of the armchairs. Hermione beckoned us towards her mum, I was slightly dubious, I hadn't seen her in quite a while, I remember then being nice. My aunt stood up and opened her arms to embrace me, it was then that she caught sight of the rest of us.

"Georgia, my how you have grown! It is lovely to have you under our roof again." My aunt beamed at me, Hermione was her sitting image it was impressive.

"Its an absolute pleasure to be here auntie Emily, may I introduce my best friend Izzy Potter you may remember her."

I looked at Hermione to take the lead in the Izzy Harry saga.

"Oh yeh mum this is Harry's sister Izzy, she's your adoptive nice to be quite honest". Hermione smiled her mum and then beckoned Izzy forward.

"Hello Izzy I'm Emily Granger and over there is my husband William but you might as well call us aunt and uncle too. We met you when you were little, but you probably wouldn't remember us. She was so lovely, it was then that my mind flipped back to harry and the ice cream shop so I turned to Hermy and whispered so only she and Ron could hear.

"Its two where's Harry got to?"

They both exchanged looks and it was then that I realised something…

"hey Iz we need to leave, Sorry auntie Em" I said as I dragged Izzy through the door, we had to get out fast, if Harry was anything like Izzy he would be exactly where I thought he was, but Herms was too quick for us and was standing in the doorway blocking our exit,

"where are you going GG, she enquired raising her eyebrows and looking at Ron curiously.

"Erm…well… there is only one reason Harry's not here and its because of us! Herms , please let us leave Izzy needs to get home look at her"

"Ok you can go, hows about Ron and meet you at kings cross on September 1st and if you do see Harry tell him to stop being such an idiot. She smiled at me.

"Sounds great" I beamed back.

"See you then I guess"

"Yep you will, Aunty Em thank you for your hospitality, I'll see you again soon" I turned to my aunt with a big grin.

"You sure will Georgia my darling, give our love to your parents could you" she replied and then hugged me.

"Buy guys!" I said and then hurtled out the door with Izzy running behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The surprise visitor

As soon as we turned up at the front door I instantly knew something strange was going on; the front door was open for a start and inside the hallway, I saw two large Green eyes staring back at me I quickly turned around to look behind me and sure enough Izzy was standing there with anger etched all over her face.

"But this doesn't make any sense… the only way he knew where we lived was due to Hermione right" she whispered through her teeth.

"yeh that's the only explanation I can fathom from this the only thing is Hermione hasn't seen him since he stormed off in the Alley… ok this is really confusing me… "

wait he was bought up with muggles" Iz said. "He probably looked in the phone book"

"Oh no mum! I shouted from the front hallway, but it wasn't her who replied.

"Well done girls, Hermione's intelligence was obviously hereditary"

"Harry what are you dong here? You should have been at aunty Ems three hours ago. There was a hoot from beside him.

"Why is Hedwig in my hallway"

"All in good time I promise" He said whilst looking at his sister like he was expecting her to hex him or something, not that I would blame her if she did he was acting like some kind of evil genius, but nothing happened. Instead she said " GG could you give us a minute, I promise I'll come and get you when we've sorted things out. Please!" She looked like she might slap him but that wasn't really my problem I didn't know what they were arguing about.

"Of course" I replied I'll take our stuff upstairs and put in our rooms, see you soon, please don't kill him. I smiled at her as I ran up the stairs with the bags and cages.

Downstairs I could hear the scraping of chairs, which indicated that Izzy and Harry had moved into the kitchen and were now sitting at he kitchen table. A Unfortunately however, as much as I strained to hear what was being said no sound travelled up to my ears; so I just laid on my head and listened to Trif hooting away – and that was when it dawned on me! Write a letter to Hermione telling her of Harry's whereabouts. I didn't want to use my mobile, I didn't want Harry and Izzy to think I was interfering.

So I picked up a piece of parchment and took out my new quill and bottle of ink and composed the following letter to my cousin:

'Dear Herms,

Just a quick note to say to that Harry and Hedwig have turned up at my house and that he is in the kitchen talking to Izzy, I have no idea what about but I hope they don't attack each other. I have a feeling he has taken up residence here for the reminder of the summer! That should be interesting.

See you on September first.

All my love,

Georgia x'

I went over to Trif's cage and tied the note to his leg and off he soared to Hermione's I was left waiting and hoping Herms would give me something to smile about in her reply.

The silence in my room was awe encompassing and really boring. Until the sound of scraping chairs made me sit bolt upright on the bed.

"IZZY! Everything alright?!" I shouted from my bedroom expecting to hear the slamming of doors and arguing.

Instead Izzy replied "GG it's OK come downstairs Harry and I have stuff to tell you!"

Well she did sound happyish maybe Harry had finally seen sense so without so much as a backward glance to my window or Trif's empty cage I raced down the stairs and was met with a very rare sight – both Harry and Izzy were beaming at me; could this day get any weirder? I just hoped it wasn't a cruel joke.

"Erm, hey there! You two look… Erm very happy; care to fill me in?" I said whilst simply staring at them.

"Of course we will Georgia!" Harry beamed at me; "but first sit down and make yourself comfortable" as he was talking to me he moved towards the cupboard and got out three mugs and began making hot chocolate I guess they had talked about a lot. Once he had finished he bought them over and promptly sat down – then the entire story was told.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Harry's tale

"Ok" thought Harry to himself "you have one shot at winning Georgia over; don't you dare ruin it seeing as you've been such an dick toward Izzy these last few days!"

"Right here goes nothing," he announced to the tiny kitchen

Wow! Was he sweating **that **much?! He must be really nervous.

_Georgia! Hear him out_ I thought to myself this must be really tough on him.

"Georgia, look I'm so sorry that Izzy has an arse like me for a brother and what I am about to tell you may not help my case either but please hear me out…" Harry said.

_Yup it was going to be a very long night, I can tell_. Harry thought to himself.

"Ok so the only reason why I've been avoiding Izzy is because, and I know this is going to sound mad, I blame our parent' for making us live and lead separate lives – of course don't misunderstand me I am eternally grateful that she wasn't around when Voldemort came to the house and killed our parents…" Harry blurted out.

Oh my gosh! He was going to cry! Ok GG quick Granger-style comfort needed here!

"Erm… Harry you do realise that you don't have to talk about your parent's death – heck in fact you don't even have to explain yourself to me as long as Iz's happy then that's all that matters."

I stretched out my hand and placed it on top of his and I left it there willing the comfort to go down my arm and end up in my hand so that he understood I cared – just like Hermy does.

It worked! Harry lifted up his head and beamed back at me then Harry continued on with his story.

"So to cut a very long story short I thought that if I despised Izzy enough she may think the mere idea of Hogwarts was a very bad one and then she wouldn't come and then she would be kept safe – Georgia! He's still out there! He's already tried to hurt 'Mione and Ron what would I do if he hurt Izzy? She's the only family I have left. I couldn't bear the thought; please understand me." He sounded so sincere.

How could I not understand him – he really cared about Izzy which of course was one of the **major **reasons why he seemed to really spiteful and to quote him 'a total arse' towards her… Aww he really does have a heart after all!

"Izzy?" we both turned to look at her; you see she hadn't said much she'd just stared at her hot chocolate.

"you ok sis? Was it the whole Mum and Dad thing?"

"Umm… GG, Harry? Would you mind if I went and got some fresh air – on my own?"

"No of course not! Take as much time as you need – we'll be here when you're ready to talk." We said to her – I never really understood how much Izzy had missed out on when her parents died; was I her best friend or a hindrance? I wish I understood more maybe that was something I could talk to Harry about, he might be useful.

**(Izzy's POV)**

Perfect! Thanks Harry! Why did you have to ruin everything?! I thought as I sat under the shade of the big Elm Tree at the bottom of the Granger's vast back garden. It was a lovely summer's evening and the sun was setting, I really loved this place, Hogwarts was great, but this was home. I really liked have my big brother around again. I mean GG's lovely and all but I guess I'd always known I was a Potter through and through; I have my dead mother's ginger hair for God's sake I really wish I knew them. Harry and his stupid bloody bombshell… conveniently he left that bit out in the re-telling to GG he's such a guy trying to impress the girl always the celebrity. Is he that embarrassed of the last thing my mother ever said about me was "Love her, Harry, like we'll never be able to! She looks up to you too much not to! Argh!" BOOM! Gone! Into death… I think he's glad Dumbledore told him their last words and I guess I'm happy he told me to. but mum under-estimated his abilities as her son and my older brother, didn't she? What a shame. I mean for crying out loud I hadn't heard a peep out of him for almost ten years and then… WOOSH and owl comes through my open bedroom window and there right in front of me is a letter with neatish handwriting and it was a letter from him introducing himself and clarifying that I had really gotten into Hogwarts - He was the one who had been living in a broom cupboard for eleven years what right did he have to suspect that I 'didn't have any magical powers'? We never really got in our first years at Hogwarts due to this. We are so similar sometimes it's scary. I've been out here for half an hour I suppose I'd better go back inside; Victoria and Andrew will be home soon and who knows what GG's got out Harry, she can be single minded when she wants to be.

**(Harry's POV)**

_Harry! Pull yourself together! Seriously you've had years to shed tears over the way Mum and Dad died now it's Izzy's turn… Don't even think of turning round to look out at the garden and at the Elm Tree she's sitting under! After all this is your if you hadn't opened your big fat mouth and been such a git (Ron get out of my head _ I don't need your words right now!) she wouldn't be under that tree and you know it! Wow! She really does look like Mum; I guess I can be sure my sister will be a looker – oh dear! Now I have to be all "Ron-like" Oh I guess he could do it for me – we all know Ginny could do without __**all**_ her brother's interfering, poor kid I feel really sorry for her…

Uh Oh!

**(Georgia's POV)**

Best friend?

_Hindrance?_

_Did it really matter anymore? It was obvious I'd lost her to Harry I guess if I was anyone it would be him – I was just having a miserable day but Harry here was defiantly a bonus. Hopefully once we get to Hogwarts everything will iron itself out I'm sure it will! And you never know maybe there will be a guy or two on the scene this year. I think I might go and give Hermy a ring… Or maybe not she might be busy with Ron, he's really rather nice._

**(back too normal)**

I was just turning to see if Izzy was coming back in when I heard Mum and Dad's key in the lock, I shouted so they could **both **here me.

"We're in the kitchen; not away with the fairies!"

"How many plates am I setting the table for, darling?" Mum asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Five. Harry's here – finally!" I beamed at her.

"Aw, Izzy will be much happier now!" she said

_Will she? _ I thought. _Will she really? _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six – the countdown to Hogwarts

It was five o'clock in the flippin' morning and I was laying on my back starting up at the ceiling – I was only awake because I had heard the muffled argument that suggested that Izzy was still annoyed at Harry she must have gone downstairs to find him sleeping on the sofa or something. We have a guest bedroom but Izzy said she still needed space so he stayed downstairs, but I guess she wasn't finished telling him off for his years of indifference; what now; and why at 5 in the morning?

"Some of us have been rudely awoken by your stupid argument! Would you kindly mind shutting the hell up?!" I rose my voice and smacked the floor with my broomstick (not that I was as good as Harry) nothing changed instead Harry retorted back: "stick a pillow over your head and muffle us out; I mean honestly is it really that difficult?!"

Grudgingly I agreed – it was **their **family stuff after all – just four or five more hours sleep and the day will appear right again… And with that I fell into a deep slumber. The argument must have gone on for hours but as they didn't wake me up I didn't care.

At 9am that morning I got out of bed with a huge grin plastered over my face it seemed the rude awakening hadn't affected me at all (Ha) – it wasn't just the fact that my dreams had consisted of a castle and lots of magical people none of whom I should name, it was the fact that today of all days was the first day of my Hogwarts countdown for this year – I glanced over at the calendar hanging on the wall and wrote the number '5' in the centre of today's date; then skipped downstairs to make breakfast ~ eggs on toast ~ thirty minutes later I shouted "Breakfast is ready! Get up you lazy so and sos! Not you Mum and Dad, just Harry and Iz-Biz…"

Phew that could have gotten me a set of rather cross parents if I hadn't rectified that… Behind me I could hear the stampede of extremely tired feet – serves them right – and then two people appeared in the door way almost drooling on the floor, haha! "GG you can cook! Wow!" Harry exclaimed at me "yeah I knew that" said Iz. "Haha! No, 'thanks for a cooking a lovely breakfast GG?' Ok fine be like that!" I laughed back at them – gees this was slowly turning into a comedy style breakfast.

After a while we heard movement coming from my parents room so I packed up the plates and put them in the sink – I'll wash them later – and pulled down the necessary pots and pans to prepare my parents breakfast when my dad's voice behind me boomed,

"GG, leave that your mother and I can sort out our own breakfast; now off you go and hang out with your friends."

I looked up at his smiling face.

I was just about to run out of the kitchen when I came face-to-face with the soft purpleness of my mum's dressing gown;

"Georgia?" she said "there's someone here to see you.." And sure enough standing in the doorway of my house was my life-long friend (after Izzy of course) Finnian (Fin for short).

"Ohmigosh!! EEEE! You're really here!" I shrieked at him almost knocking him out of the door and most likely deafing the whole planet in turn…

"Gerroffe me GG!" He mumbled under my ginormous hug

"Whoops, sorry Fin. It's just you haven't been to see me in so long, lazy! Why is that?" I said whilst punching him playfully on the arm.

"I know and I am sorry about that he said whilst rubbing his bruised arm – hey look what I got the other day!" He said whilst brandishing a letter in front of my face – I recognised it instantly –

"Harry; Izzy! We have a Hogwarts newbie; come and meet him pleaseeee!" I bellowed down the hallway at them –

"COMING!" They yelled back simultaneously. Harry reached us first

"Hey there I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Finnian Clark; but my friends (he beamed at me) call me Fin! Wow I can't believe I get to meet Harry Potter even before Hogwarts starts.

"Lovely to meet you Fin. My name is Isabelle – but **my **friends call me Iz/Izzy/Iz-Biz. Take your pick!" She smiled "you're probably too young to remember me. I babysat you with GG."

So that was that I was almost fully ready to start my fifth year at Hogwarts…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven – the train journey

"Girls! Harry! Time to get up and ready we're leaving this house in an hour and thirty minutes; so hurry up if you want to use the bathroom! Breakfast is on. Get up, come on!"

If the smell of my mum cooking the breakfast hadn't woken us up her shouting up the stairs to try and get two nervous girls and a slightly overwhelmed boy up and dressed and off to the station in time to meet Herms and Ron defiantly did it.

"I'm up Mum!" I yelled down the stairs. With that I jumped up out of bed and went into the bathroom, before Izzy or Harry had time to blink. After I'd showered and washed my hair I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and smelling deliciously of pink grapefruit – I only hope Harry realises that I opened the bottle especially for him. I skipped downstairs to the warm and sweet smelling kitchen where my mother had laid out a glorious spread of all our favourite breakfasts

"Thank you this is one of the many things I miss when I go back to Hogwarts year after year don't you?" I said with a glassy look in my eyes; but today wasn't a crying day – especially with Harry lodging upstairs, that wouldn't be right now would it? Then I hugged her and grabbed three mugs and put two teabags and some coffee into them.

**(Harry's POV)**

OOO breakfast smells absolutely gorge- GG? Wow I've spent so much time trying to rectify things with Izzy that I hadn't realised how much Georgia had matured into a lovely young woman. Anyway time to get up and shower – preferably a cold one!

**(Izzy's POV)**

OMG boys take forever in the bathroom; he's even worse then GG and that's saying something! I wonder who he'll have his eye on this year?

_Ooh yay I just heard the bathroom door click – I better get in there before he forgets something! _

**(Back to normal)**

Once the other two had finally joined us for breakfast (thankfully neither where hurt) we tucked in, then after one final check that we hadn't left anything behind we packed the car up and we were off!

After an hour we finally arrived all three of us were itching to get out of the car and meet our friends – before we could even step away from the car door four pairs of arms were clutching and giving us **all **bone crushing hugs. When I was finally released I looked in front of me and saw a very jittery blond headed boy jumping from foot to foot (if I didn't know any better I'd say he needed to pee and badly!)

"GG! Izzy! We're almost there yay!! Do you know what house I'll be in? I hope it's Gryffindor or Hufflepuff as long as it's not Slytherin – I've heard their not very ni- Oh I don't mean **you** GG! Sorry!!" and with that my final friend gave me a **big** squeeze – Aw the kid's all right.

I looked at my watch it was 10:50 AM the train would be leaving – without fail – in ten minutes!

"Alright you lot lets get on the train and show Fin what the entire experience is all about!" So with that we traipsed off in the direction of the scarlet steam engine as we shouted goodbyes over our shoulders at our parents; this year will be great I had warm feeling forming inside me, which was short lived by a tap on my arm and a silky smooth voice in my ear

"Well, well, well the Half-Blood's back for another year is she? I can't believe the Sorting Hat put you in my house! I'm surprised Psycho Potter hasn't tried to blast your brains out – I would have really liked him if he had." I turned round and sure enough standing there was Draco Malfoy, evil smirk and all.

"SHOVE OFF MALFOY!" I heard four voices yell behind me – I just hope they hadn't drawn their wands –_is it really that bad to like him so much? I mean he __**is**__ in my house after all… _My friends pulled me out of my thoughts and into the nearest carriage and we sat down and took deep calming breaths as we watched him laugh and jeer at us from outside and then he disappeared into a carriage two doors down from us.

"Who was that?! And why does he hate GG so much; actually why do you all four of you hate him?" Fin piped up – it made me jump I had totally forgotten he was there and had therefore witnessed that scene on the platform. Izzy took the lead for us.

"That, Fin was Draco Malfoy. The reason why he hates GG so much is because even though they are in the same house he doesn't think she deserves, and I quote 'to be a pure blood house; for she is only half after all.' We all hate him because as Hermione so eloquently put it he's a foul loathsome evil little cockroach and he should be squashed!" I then said to him.

"My advice? Avoid him if at all possible, there is always a chance he never saw you with us anyway. Now **please** can we change topic?"

"Yup of course we can GG!" They all chortled at me.

So with that I sat back in my seat and let their voices wash over me.

I had a **lot **of thinking to do before we reached Hogwarts…


	8. Chapter 8

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was being jolted awake by someone repeatedly saying my name. As I groggily opened my eyes I saw a girl with shoulder length light brown hair standing over me with a copy of the Quibbler and it looked like she was about to smack me with it

"Whoa! Hannah, seriously now! I'm awake already dammit! What do you need me for so urgently anyway?"

"Ah! So finally you wake up after I yelled your name a kapillion times?" (I could hear the groans from my other friends in the carriage) She continued on with her rant "Basically I would like to know what our Charms homework is and yes I know it's due in the first day back but thanks to my wonderful new pet Nargal I haven't had a chance **all** summer to complete it so **please** can you help me?"

"Erm… Hannah? You do realise I'm in Slytherin don't you? Which means that I really shouldn't be helping you; but seeing as you're such a nice (I refrained from using the word 'kooky') friend then yes I will help you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you GG! You're the best!"

"I know I am. Now then why don't you budge up next to me and I'll help you with it." I caught Hermy's eye and the look on her face was somewhere between happiness and jealously. I would never understand why she felt jealous of me, it wasn't that uncommon to have two cousins as bright as each other nor a smart Slytherin, so what was her problem? Next to me I could hear Hannah digging out her parchment, ink and quills; after what felt like forever she appeared behind the mountain of supplies and grinned her far off smile at me, she was so much like Luna it was scary, (well as we know cousins can be very similar). "Lets get started shall we? The title of the essay is 'Why could Cheering Charms be used to great effect?' "

"Seriously? That's the title? Wow Professor Flitwick must be losing his touch!" Hannah scoffed.

"Well fine! If that's the way you feel you go and ask some other poor sucker for help!" I turned to look at her angrily.

"S-S-Sorry GG I wasn't thinking at all. Please help me I promise I'll shut up and listen."

"Right, good I'm glad to hear it." So with that we spent the rest of the train journey completing Hannah's Charms essay we had just finished the last paragraph and Hannah was putting a full stop at the end of the last sentence when the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Once we'd all disembarked the carriage and the train a boy with brown scruffy hair came running up to me waving a card in my face

"GG! Hey wait up I have something to give you.. from Draco"

I turned around and there right in front of me was Jack Knight, a pure blood like Draco.

"Hang on a second Jack, why would Draco give you anything to pass onto me?"

"I… umm… may have said I wanted to be a part of his gang…"

"WHAT?!" Came the reply from everyone's lips including mine.

"Give me that!" I yanked the card out of his hands and sure enough it was one of those changing ones (like the badges that had 'Potter STINKS' on them the year before) written on this was: 'I'm sorry Georgia.' Which changed into: 'HAHA! Like **hell** I am!'

"That's it!" I muttered under my breath. "Draco's crossed a line!"

"What are you planning on doing to him?" Came Hermy's shocked reply.

"Ah, now that would be telling cuz. But lets just say I'm not a Slytherin for nothing am I?" I turned round and smirked at them all. Behind Hermy came Ron's sheepish remark

"Do you really want to mess with Malfoy? I mean I know you're both in the same house; but I guess I'm just worried that he might threaten **all** our families and do you really want that on your conscience?"

_Aww Ron's so cute when he's worried about me! _ I thought in my head.

"Ron, Ron. Please calm down everything will be fine – I promise." I smiled at him. "Malfoy will be putty in my hands after I've dealt with him just wait and see!"

"That sounds like a plan!" said Izzy smiling a knowing smile.

"Now then," I continued "lets get Fin onto the boats and then we can grab a carriage and get this year started!"

So with that we headed off to make sure that Fin knew where to go and I told him what would happen when he got up to the school and then we all went to find an empty carriage and there we planned our revenge on Malfoy, Izzy looked like she was enjoying it a bit too much!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The carriage ride was over faster then expected, planning the demise of Draco Malfoy was fun. He really was going to get it this time. But that would have to wait because Fin had a date with the sorting hat and we were all invited.

The splendour of the great hall was the same as every year but now there would be new additions to all the house tables.

Fin had resumed his hopping toilet dance much to the amusement of the other first years. The pressure was getting to him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………(**Fin's POV)**

"Oh man I hope I get Hufflepuff" Fin thought to himself. "I don't know if being at the beginning of the line is good or bad – oh I wish GG was here!

"_Clark, Finnian" announced Professor McGonnagall._

"_Here it comes no turning back now!"_

_Fin stepped up and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. He needn't have worried the Sorting Hat was pretty definite that Hufflepuff was the right choice for him. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(GG's POV)**

_I saw Fin's face light up and I knew he was in Hufflepuff. I felt a moment of jealously; there had been a time I'd have given anything to be in any house __**but Slytherin.**__ I looked over at the Gryffindor and saw that the others were pleased for him too._

_Izzy glanced over and flashed a smile my way we would be reunited soon. _

_I saw all the new Slytherins shuffle into the end of the table. Malfoy was staring at them with an air of detachment and a cold aloofness, he deserved being brought down a peg or two and Izzy and me were happy to oblige. We would implement the first part of our plan tomorrow at breakfast, 'start small and work up to the finale' as they say. _

_I was distracted from my plans by a great big snore emanating from Jack next to me; I smiled feeling a bit guilty as his head hit the table. He wasn't really that bad, he just wanted to be popular. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Izzy's POV)**

Aww look at Fin he's so happy to have got into Hufflepuff – I just wish GG had been that happy four years ago but then again with her being in Slytherin we have a girl on the inside it'll be so much easier to plan what to do with Draco. Anyway time to stop day dreaming I can hear Harry and Ron muttering next to me and any second now I'll get jabbed in the arm so I'll discuss this with GG at lunch tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Harry and Ron)**

"_What I don't get is why my twin sister wants to dance the merry dance of death that is Draco Malfoy I mean can't she see how many years we've despised each other? Quidditch matches will tell you that much wouldn't they?"_

"_Mate I get it. But maybe she's just helping GG out – can't you count yourself lucky that Hermione isn't involved I mean just look at the murderous look she's giving the Slytherin table – she really scares me sometimes!"_

"_Ron! Pay attention would you?! Best friend in crisis over here!" Hellooo? Earth to Ron Weasely!!" _

"_W-w-w-what? Oh sorry Harry just went off somewhere for a second there…"_

"_Yeah, Hermione Granger I'll bet. Or should I make that Georgia, hmmm?"_

"_Shut up would you I don't like either of them! Now, what's the crisis?"_

"_Ar RON!" _

Hermione then cut across the fight that almost broke out between her two best friends.

"You two listen to me! My cousin and Harry's twin sister may be getting involved in this **petty** argument but to show them up we must at all costs not. get. involved. Ok?"

"_But 'MIONE!" The boys started to argue back at her._

"No 'but 'Mione's this is the only way to show them that Malfoy **loves **to fight dirty – especially girls! Do I need to remind **either** of you about the second year? I really don't think Ronald needs another load of slugs coming out of his mouth, do you?"

_Ron grimaced and went paler then usual._

"_Err… No I really don't. Harry I think she's got a point; lets leave the girls to it yeah? What's the worst that can happen?"_

"_They could get expelled or killed?! Ever thought of that" Harry retorted back at him._

"_Malfoy wouldn't dare KILL anyone; his dad may be a death eater but even so. Harry you're blowing this all out of proportion!" Ron tried to make him see sense, to no avail as Harry shouted back at him:_

"_AM I? AM I REALLY?!" _

"Look it's time for bed, we'll talk about it at breakfast tomorrow. Let's go! Come on!" Hermione pleaded with him.

"_Alright I'm coming! Izzy?"_

Izzy glanced up from the table and clocking her brother got up and followed him out of the hall to their fifth year common room and then off up the separate staircases to their dormitories.


	10. Chapter 10

_(This is written from every other houses POV until Chapter 11)_

[Izzy]

I woke up and leapt out of bed ~ today was the day that Malfoy would feel the GG and Izzy STING and boy was it going to be awesome! ~I Got dressed and ran down the stairs, well that was what I'd **planned** to do until I heard three voices; two from the direction of the boy's dormitory and the other from where I'd just come from,

"Izzy?" I hear Hermione ask groggily from the portrait hole "it's 6 AM! What **are** you doing up so… well up and at this time? We don't even have to be up for another two hours! **Please** come back to bed before Filch catches you!"

I was just about to turn around and go back to bed just like Hermione **ordered** me to do when I heard something from the top of the boy stairs:

"Izzy! Seriously! What are you trying to do? Get yourself caught? Are you mad?

You were never like this usually during the holidays, go back to bed, crazy girl?" Harry yelled from the stairs, followed very quickly by Ron.

" Hey Harry, mate haven't you realised what today **is**?"

"The first day of lessons? But why would Izzy be up so early for tha… OH! ISABELLE LILLIAN POTTER GET YOUR ARSE BACK IN THAT BED RIGHT THIS SECOND! OR I'll MAKE YOU!" Harry shouted threatenly down at me – God I **hated** it when he was all 'big brother-ish' on me (he's only 10 minutes older gees! That doesn't give him the right to tell me what to do at 6 in the morning anyway.

"Don't worry no-one has to make me! HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'm leaving see ya!" I replied as I ran back up the stairs to my dorm and stuck my tongue out unseen up to the boy's stairs.

"MR POTTER! What is all this racket about? Would you like a detention on the first day back?" Boomed Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Now you've done it!" I heard both Hermione and Ron say.

"N-N-No Professor. Sorry I just thought I saw my sister sneak out through the portrait hole – but Ron here told me it was just a bad dream; I'm back to bed now, promise"

I could hear Harry stammer through his, fake, apology – Haha serves him right, shouldn't try to foil my plans.

"I'm glad to hear it, now I hope you are all in bed and asleep tomorrow promises to be a punishing day" shot back our head of house.

Ha she didn't know how right she was.

~~~ (2 hours later)~~~

[Harry]

As usual the sound of Ron snoring woke me up – so I grabbed the pillow from under my head and threw it at him! It worked! He sat bolt upright in bed, smacking his head on the frame as he **always** did haha!

"Bloody Hell Harry! Watcha you do you that for? I would have woken up in my own time you know that right?" Ron said whilst rubbing the bruise that was probably forming on his forehead.

"Good morning to you too Ron. Sleep well after all the commotion that caused by my sister and Hermione last night?" I replied with a glint in my eye, I already knew the answer to that question…

"Erm… Harry, mate? You've just woken me up by throwing a pillow at my head because I was snoring – so, yeah – you tell me if our 6AM wake-up call by your darling sister has affected me! Answer? No it bloody well didn't! You on the other hand? Most likely. So could we please go down to breakfast I'm starv-"

"-ing! Yes Ron I am fully aware of that how many years have I known you? I think I'm used to being told **every** morning that you're hungry!"

"OK, well then can we go down to breakfast, please?"

"Yes, yes alright lets just get changed shall we? 'cause knowing Hermione, Ginny and Izzy they'll look amazing compared to us…"

"OI Harry! That's my sister you're talking about! But I totally agree with you about Hermione and Izzy though"

"Ron… Izzy's **my** sister y'know!"

"Well call it payback for saying my sister looks amazing!"

"Can we stop fighting about our sisters and just go and eat, please and I mean really who cares what they look like!"

(Pheww that was a good save, note to self be more careful around the Ginny subject)

"Yes Harry… Sorry…" Ron mumbled at me.

"Good! I'm sorry too by the way" I replied as we made our way to the portrait hole and surprise, surprise but who should be standing there looking at her watch…

"Hermione! Why are you looking at your watch? We're not even late!"

"Harry! Ron… I'm looking at my watch to work out how long it would take you two to stop arguing, and it took you…"

"12 minutes and 17 seconds EXCALTY!" My sister piped up. "Seriously are me and Ginny so awesome that you have to argue about us for that long huh?"

"Yes…" we both mumbled at her. (Ok so maybe not such a good save after all)

"Wow! They actually admitted it! Ohmigosh!" She screamed at Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes Izzy, I **did** hear them. But… Umm… Ronald what about me?" Hermione asked while blushing profusely at him –

Ha well at least my save was better than Ron's. Although this whole thing was getting a bit annoying now why can't they just admit it already? I've been their best friend for like the last five years it's not like I **haven't** seen anything between them…

"Well… Um… We did mention all th-three of you before we started arguing… Does that help?" Ron stammered back at her.

"Thank you Ronald; that means a lot to me!" Hermione smiled back at him.

Oh good crisis averted. After they had **finally** finished flirting with each other we descended the stairs to the Great Hall for Breakfast, smiling and laughing as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

~~~Breakfast~~~

[Ginny]

I will never understand boys EVER! Even though I live with six of them; but still they are **so** confusing! I mean Harry is Ron best friend after all – why would he go for me? He's almost like another brother, but lets be honest he **did** just say that I look amazing so obviously he likes me a bit… oh who am I kidding? He hardly notices me now; it must have been that stupid Valentines song I sent him in first year that repelled him **so** much!

But just look at Ron and Hermione – they've been dancing round each other for the last two years which will very quickly turn into three if we're not careful; they just will not pick up our hints at **all**!

Anyway… I'm not focusing on Ron and Hermione; this is all about their best friend! I just need to find a reason to talk to him **alone**… Aha I'll ask him for help in Quidditch – that's one thing Hermione will **never** understand and Ron isn't even on the team! – YAY! Ginny Weasley you're a genius!

Well now that I've sorted that out I'd better look at my timetable and see what my first lesson of the day is… oh perfect! It's double Potions with Snape! Ahh well I guess this means I'll have more time to think about Harry…

~~~Lesson one – Charms~~~

[Finnian]

Oh wow! My first **EVER** lesson at Hogwarts is Charms! I don't think we're having it with another house so at least if I'm really bad at it i will only be embarrassed around **my** common room… Well at least GG assured me that would be the case… Only one way to find out!

~~~Break~~~

[Hermione]

Ahh yes! The perfect first day back in my opinion – Double Ancient Runes in the morning; break down by the lake; Charms and History of Magic before lunch; then lunch with Harry and Ron then off to the library; then my last double of the day is Transfiguration. After that I can catch up with the boys for about half an hour and then spend the majority of the night in the library working on my homework – Charms essay and History of Magic research. It's going to be fantastic!

~~~Divination~~~

[Ron]

Ugh! I'm so bored why oh why did I take Divination! I knew I should have done like 'Mione and walked out, Bloody hell I hate it when she's always right… Oh well at least the lesson will be over soon and then I can finally have some lunch! I'm starving, Hey who knows maybe Mione will have forgotten about this morning and I'll be back in her good books, because heaven knows I don't want to get on the wrong side of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Revenge on the Malfoy**

_**[This chapter is going on at the same time as Chapter 10.]**_

_[In the Slytherin girls' dorm at 07:30]_

"_Good morning world!"_ I thought to myself as I stretched and got up out of bed, making sure I didn't wake up the other girls as we weren't officially allowed up until eight but I was always an early riser and today I had to be up at this time for a reason… Malfoy was going to get what was coming to him! So with that thought spinning around in my mind I made my way across to the inter-connecting dungeon corridor and went outside to wait for Izzy; I waited as long as I could before admitting defeat and walking back into the common room and through the big black brass door that was home of the boys dorm, once I was inside I hunted frantically for Draco's bed and upon finding it I had to locate his trunk, or more importantly his school uniform! This plan was very quickly taking shape ~ scary stuff ~ I finally found everything I required so with that I crept out of the dorm and into the girls bathroom placed the uniform onto the floor in a neat pile then I whipped my wand out from under my robes and started to cast a spell over the clothes in front of me, a few minutes later I was done! So with that I crept back into the dorm and placed his 'uniform' onto the end of his bed and left to get myself ready for our first day back.

~~~Boys dorm – 8AM~~~

[Draco]

I let my feet dangle from my bed for a few minutes then I decided that I should get up and dressed so I walked across the cold flags of stone to the bathroom with my towel and as the warm water fell over me I woke up; after I had washed I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my hips and strutted out of there. I arrived at the foot of my bed to find Crabbe sitting on it looking rather oddly at my school uniform

"Crabbe, what are you doing with my school uniform? Your beds over there…"

"I know."

I chanced a glance at the end of my bed where my school uniform usually lay and to my horror I saw a **DRESS** there instead!

"OK, Explain yourselves! Who thought this would be a funny joke?" I boomed to the whole dorm who promptly woke up and come running over to me – I love power – and stared down at the dress

"Pansy?" Goyle said from behind my head.

"Yeah we both know you two are dating, or at least heading that way" Both Crabbe and Goyle said from behind me.

"No, no it –can't- be Pansy. She knows what I'll do to her if she dared to cross me" Suddenly the whole dorm went silent and then I heard Blaise mutter something from across the room so I walked over to him,

"What's the matter Blaise? Do you know something about my missing uniform?"

He looked up at me and shrugged, but before I had time to question him further the door banged open and Pansy came racing into the room and launched herself at me!

"Gees woman! What is your problem? I've just come out the shower can't you at least let me get dressed?" I growled at her; she quickly jumped off me at the same speed she'd jumped on!

"I-I just came to tell you that I know who ruined your uniform…"

"Well spit out then!"

"That Granger girl…. Not the mud-blood the other one… Georgia is it?"

"You mean the filthy half-breed who dares to be in this house how have you acquired this information?"

"Y-Yes Draco. I heard someone get up this morning at 7.30 and heard them leave the dorm and obviously seeing how I know the direction to your dorm like the back of my hand I knew where they were heading. It just so happens that I was awake at that time so I saw exactly who it was!" with that she ran off leaving me to fume

"That's it! I've had it with those Grangers and all of the idiots they hang around with!"

"Right, well if you'll excuse me gentleman I have some business to attend to, in my dressing gown" with that I sauntered out of the dorm and went off to find the one person who would dare mess with me!

~~~ 30mins later – Slytherin Common Room~~~

[GG]

As I sat on the sofa re-reading 'Hogwarts, a history' for the 1000th time I heard heavy foot falls on the floor so I turned around to see who it was and surprise, surprise it was Draco Malfoy, the boy I detested the most above Harry when he was being mean to Izzy, and he was walking towards me…

"If you're looking for Pansy she's upstairs having a shower"

"I'm not looking for Pansy. I'm here to talk to you, well actually let me rephrase that, threaten you!"

With that I put the book down and stood up so that I was looking him square in the face

"Psh you really think you can threaten me Malfoy? I have tonnes more friends then you and you know they will kick your arse any day of the week; besides my cousin can punch a lot harder this year! So still want to threaten me?" I shot back at him.

He then pushed his face right up to mine, so much so that I could feel the morning breath on my skin ~ not a pretty smell I can tell you that much ~ and spat the following at me;

"I could take your mud-blood cousin on in a duel any day and win! So why don't you just trot off back to the Headmaster and tell him that you belong in Gryffindor? But before you do that…. Don't ever touch my clothes AGAIN you hear me?"

"Well I've heard you need a change of appearance so I just sped the process up…. C'mon Draco it's not like you couldn't just conjure it back to normal! Oooo and besides I think I'll stay here in Slytherin if you don't mind you see I like annoying you lots…. See ya!" With that I skipped off to breakfast leaving Draco fuming. What he hadn't bargained on was the Permanent Sticking Charm I'd cast on the dressing gown as a back up plan as I'd skipped from the dorm.

[Draco]

"_That jumped up Granger girl thinks she's beaten me with that little 'charm' of hers, well it won't take me long to rectify that now will it? _It was a couple of minutes later, whilst trying to remove my dressing gown that I realised she'd only gone and bloody well put a Permanent Sticking Charm on it! With that I ran from the dorm on my way to the Hospital Wing surely the matron could sort this out; she **did** know who I was right?

[GG]

I had to make sure he didn't see me so this sofa is a great place to hide! I watched as Draco frantically ran through the common room trying to find anyone who could undo my Charm…. He's gonna be out of luck! I could barely contain my glee I ran out after him ~ I couldn't wait to find Izzy and the rest of my friends and tell them the excellent news…. It was a shame Izzy didn't witness it first hand like me ~ it **was** hilarious!

[Draco]

" _Nobody can see me like this! Run away now!" _I was so sure I hadn't been seen when suddenly I turned the corner and….

[GG]

I was running to the Great Hall still laughing my arse off when I bumped into Izzy and was just about to tell her the success of our plan when joy of joys Draco materialised from around the corner ~ was fate really on my side? He was just about to come over and murder us when our Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, appeared from my left hand side and that was it we were totally at a loss we just couldn't keep the grins off our faces.

Draco froze mid-sneer and turned to face the Deputy Headmistress and, to our surprise, started to babble we caught a few words of his ramblings which included things such as "Hospital Wing" and "Dressing Gown" I also happened to catch him say "filthy half-breed" and which my face flushed a deep shade of red ~ a colour worthy of Ronald ~ and I gulped as the Professor simply told him to "stop acting like a child and go down to breakfast like no-one cares about your dressing gown. This is an institute of learning **not** a fashion parade Mr Malfoy; I suggest you learn that in your last two years here. Now quick off you go; Madame Pomfrey can fix you after breakfast." She then turned to us and said "I suggest you two girls head off to the Great Hall too. I shall see you later on in Transfiguration. Oh and one other thing; I sincerely hope, for both your sakes, that it wasn't either of you two who put that Charm on Mr Malfoy's dressing gown."

We ran along to catch up with the others.

~~~ Breakfast ~~~

_**[This is going on whilst Ginny is thinking about Harry] **_

[Draco]

"_Damn that Georgia's devious! If only she pulled a trick like that on those Gryffindors I'd almost accept her place in this house…. But this doesn't change my feelings towards her I still hate her!" _I walked over to my usual seat in between Crabbe and Goyle daring anyone to mention what I was wearing; luckily everyone knew me so well that we all ate our breakfast in silence….

~~~ Over at the Gryffindor table ~~~

[Harry]

I turned to my sister with a wide grin all over my face

"So is that why you were sneaking out of the Portrait Hole at 6AM then Iz?"

"Of course it was you prat!" She replied with typical Izzy flair. "Next time, big bro, just let me go OK?" She chuckled at me before taking a bite of toast and jam

"You and Georgia are such bad influences on each other. I'm just waiting for the day that you two are in the Hospital Wing with bad burns from blowing up the Potions classroom! Maybe next time you should avoid targeting Malfoy" as soon as his name had been uttered from my mouth, the snake appeared looking confused as if he didn't have a clue that my sister was involved.

Izzy cackled loudly and said "we're not stupid enough to do it with teachers around!" I'm convinced I saw her smirk at Seamus…. Poor guy will **never** be able to live down our first ever Charms lesson will he?

[Draco]

"_Dammit She-Potter was in on the act too? I didn't realise she had it in her; but then again if that cackles anything to go by then she's more like her half-blood friend then I gave her credit for…." _


End file.
